Billie Jean
by It's in me08
Summary: Dean has always been a playboy, but what happens when he gets in way over his head? Story based off of Micheal jackons Billie Jean.
1. Billie

Title: Billie Jean

Summary: "people always told me be careful what you do, don't go around breaking young girl's hearts." Dean has always been a playboy, but what happens when he gets in too deep?

Sam and Dean had stopped by a diner in Harlem, New York. They were investigating a string of men who were found dead with their hearts clawed out their chests. The New York police only had one lead to follow, and it was that of the name the killer always left behind in red lipstick, Billie. It seemed as though no man was safe in Harlem.

"Who knows, it could be a human." Dean said while talking with his mouth full.

"Could be," responded Sam. "But how can a human claw out the heart? The medical reports say that it wasn't anything man made, they saw it was almost animal like.

"The only animals I've seen saw far are these damn pigeons and rats. And I hardly think that they can claw the heart out of something like five times bigger than it." Dean said as he slurped down a triple thick vanilla shake.

"You got something on your chin." Sam just looked at Dean and his clumsy way of eating. "C'mon, let's go to the home of the latest victim." The two paid for their food and left the diner and headed towards 7th and Mango Street. The victim, Tim Cunnings had a wife, and the two figured they start off there.

"So, who are we gonna be today?" asked Dean.

"Well the FBI never fails." Sam responded. The two came to a stop in front of a burgundy house. Sam knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Hey, isn't there a book called something about a mango street?" Dean asked. Sam looked at his brother in disbelief.

"I didn't skip school _that _much, I remember some stuff." Before Sam could say anything the door swung open and a petite Hispanic woman opened the door. "Hi I'm agent Shasta and this is agent Dew, and we're with the FBI. And we need to ask you some questions about your husband's death."

"Come in." Said the woman. "Pedro and I, we were having a tough time in our marriage. But I would never wish any harm to him." Said the woman as she began to sob.

"Ma'am, it's alright, all we wanna do is find the person who did this to your husband. Can you tell me what happen the night of his murder." Questioned Sam.

"Well I got a call from my brother in law saying that Pedro was wasted in a nearby bar and he was flirting with some black haired girl. I went to the bar to see for myself but when I got there Pedro and the girl were gone, and I planned on confronting him when he came back, but he didn't."

"Nobody knows who this woman is?" Asked Dean.

"No." sobbed the widower.

"And where is the bar you said?"Dean asked. Five minutes later the two left the house and headed for the bar. They arrived at the bar and began to ask some questions, but nobody seemed to know who they were talking about. The two sat at a table and ordered some drinks. A waitress came back with their drinks. "So what's next?" Sam was in the mist of thinking when "Beat it" came on.

"They told you never come around here, don't wanna see your face you better disappear." Dean let out a chuckle. A black haired girl had put a quarter in the juke box so that song would play. She was quite stunning looking, very exotic. She had on a black leather jacket, a white shirt underneath, skinny jeans, and heels.

"Hey Sammy, go dance. I know you keep a sequin glove hidden in your back pocket." Cracked Dean.

"Yeah, but I got it from you." Sam responded back.

"So you did take it, you little bas…" Dean felt somebody standing over him, and it was the exotic looking girl.

"Hey stranger, come dance with me." She said in a thick Brazilian accent. Before dean could protest he was brought to his feet. Everyone in the bar had their eyes on the two. "You only live once." Spoke the woman. Dean did not know what took over him. He suddenly brought back the beat it dance. Sam just shrunk down in his seat.

"Beat it, just beat it. No one wants to be defeated!" The more Dean got into it, the more Sam wished he was invisible. All Dean needed was a red leather jacket. Finally the song ended and the girl left the bar.

"I never ever want to see you dance. Ever again." Sam told Dean when he sat back down.

"But it was actually fun." The waitress came back to the table with a smirk on her face and a napkin in her hand.

"This is for you. And nice moves." She handed Dean the napkin and laughed back to where she came from. Dean opened the napkin and it had a number with the name Esmeralda written on it. The napkin also had meet me here tomorrow night again.

"Who says you can't have fun while you're working?" Smirked Dean.

"Well let's beat it, so we can get some rest for tomorrow." Sam chuckled as he got up.

"You're just jealous." Responded Dean.

"Sure." The two left and saw a couple in an alley bar the bar hooking up.

"Hey! Get a room!" Yelled Dean. The two laughed and made their way to the hotel they were staying in, oblivious to the fact that once they passed the man had his heart clawed out, and the named "Billie" written in red lipstick above his body.


	2. something evil lurkin in the dark

Title: It's close to midnight, and something evil is lurking in the dark.

Summary: Dean gets more and more drawn into the exotic Esmeralda, but whats about to happen?

Sam and Dean woke up bright and early the next day to dig up more stuff. While Dean was in the shower Sam turned on the TV and saw that another man was found in the alley right by the bar. "Dean!" yelled Sam. Dean came out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "What?" asked Dean with soap still in his hair.

"You remember that guy you told to get a room?"

"Yeah why?"

"It looks as though he has one…in the local morgue."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Dean rushed back into the bathroom and came back out full dressed. "Wow, that was record time." Said Sam. The two went to the morgue to see the victim up close and personal.

"Hi, I'm Harry and this is Connor. We're studying to be morticians." Sam said as he gave up some fake names. They were trying to weasel their way in to see the body. The guy who was watching the body looked like a teenager and it wasn't hard to bribe him into letting them see the body. The body was lying on a metal table. Dean went over to it to reveal what they were working with. The reports weren't lying when they said that the victims had been clawed.

"I don't see anything really strange about this." Dean told Sam.

"Yeah, except for the fact that the heart was clawed out."

"Yeah…about that." The two left the morgue with nothing new. "Well let's check out the alley." Sam and Dean made it to the crime scene and began to poke around. They saw "Billie" written on the brick wall above a bloody spot. And nothing was there either. They finally returned back to the hotel with some food they picked up and began to strategize.

"So, it seems as though this "killer" goes after men who are having some sort of trouble with whoever they are with in a relationship."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well if you did some research you would know a little bit about the victim's lives."

"You do have a point. So she is basically killing unfaithful men?"

"I'm not sure about that. There's no evidence of the guys cheating. So I have no conclusion as to why these men are being murdered."

"Well I have a conclusion for you."

"What?"

"We're gonna chop its head off…after my date with Esmeralda. " Dean said as he threw his empty food bag towards Sam.

"Seriously? You're thinking of a date right now? Well you are Dean."

"Yes I am, Hey! What do you mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just don't get your heart ripped out, okay?" Sam said to his brother.

"I'm always careful." Before Sam could argue with that Dean whipped out his cell phone and looked at the napkin he received last night. "Hello Esmeralda, this is Dean." Sam tried to be uninterested in his brothers' sex life, but something was nagging at him. "okay, I can't wait to see you."

"So what's up with you two tonight?" inquired Sam.

"Well she's taking me to a movie."

"Taking you…"

"Yes taking me. This chick is awesome!"

"Just be careful Dean."

"Got cha'." Dean met up with Esmeralda at the bar and they walked to the theatre. They were going to see the original _Night of the living Dead_. "You're so awesome!" Dean told her.

"You're not so bad yourself she responded." The two went in and were out a good hour and half later. It was eerily quiet when they left the theatre.

"This isn't the way we came." Dean questioned Esmeralda as they went somewhere else.

"I know, but you'll reach your destination soon. Trust me." Dean was so turned on by her accent that he couldn't resist. They began to walk by what seemed like an overgrown abandoned park, but it turn out to be a cemetery. Now there was definitely no one alive around. Dean started to regret that he had no weapons on him if stuff went down.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Dean asked her.

"No I don't." she said seductively with her juicy red lips.

"Thriller." He said and a mischievous smile spread across her face.

"It slightly does, but zombies aren't real. " Dean did not reply. He just grabbed Esmeralda tighter. "ooh, I like that." It was starting to get foggy, and dean was wondering if Harlem was to have fog. Then all of a sudden Esmeralda took off running into the cemetery.

"Damnit!" Dean said to himself. He was hoping she didn't do that.

"Come get me." He heard her sexy voice travel over the headstones. Dean now had his guard up as he made his way into the cemetery.

"How bout you come get me?" Asked Dean. No response. "I have a great prize for you."

"You do?" Dean nearly jumped out of his skin. Esmeralda was standing right behind him. "Well let's go back to my place so I can claim it." Dean blew a sigh of relief as they left the cemetery. Dean was making such a deal out of the suppose short cut, when it really did turn out to be a quicker way that led to the bar. They crossed the street and climbed some stairs to reach Esmeraldas apartment. As soon as the door was closed the two couldn't keep their hands off each other. The way those two went at it would've put even the most extraordinary porn stars to shame. And there was no murder that night.


	3. PYTpretty young thing

Title: P.Y.T (Pretty young thing)

Summary: Dean just sealed his fate

Dean came back to the hotel with his clothes rumpled on him. Sam was still asleep. Dean was hoping he had gotten away with coming in the morning. "Dude, you could've called." Sam said with his eyes closed.

"Well my mouth was pretty occupied. Sorry." Dean turned on the TV to catch the morning news. Surprisingly there was no one who had their heart clawed out last night. "Hey Sammy, nobody's dead." Sam opened up one eye and closed it back again.

"Dean, even demons need sleep. Which you are disturbing."

"Oh, sorry bout that."

"It's too late now. Do you honestly have to sleep with any and every chick you meet?"

"Well yes…yes I do." Dean chuckled to himself when his phone started to ring _Do ya think I'm sexy_. It was Esmeralda.

"Do I get to see you tonight?" Asked the sultry woman on the other end of the phone.

"Well…" Dean began to say.

"Don't say no, I couldn't take it." She pleaded on the other end.

"What time?" Dean asked but Sam couldn't hear what her response was. "Okay see you then."

"C'mon Dean we need to find out what's happening."

"Okay, well let's go now. I'm going for round two tonight." Sam just rolled his eyes at his brother. The two left the hotel shortly after and began their investigation again. But their search came to no reasonable conclusion. "Well it's time for my date." Beamed Dean.

"Where are you going?" Asked Sam.

"Umm…" but Deans attention was diverted somewhere else. Esmeralda was waiting at the hotel room and Sam noticed when she saw Sam with Dean her facial expression looked like she wanted to kill him. "Oh hey. I didn't know you knew where we were staying at." Said Dean. Esmeraldas face quickly lighten up when Dean started talking to her.

"Yeah, you mention it last night."

"I did?"

"Yes, but you probably don't remember because your mind was occupied someplace else." She said with a sinister grin. Sam knew Dean was slightly stupid, but not stupid enough to give out where they were staying, even if it was a hot girl. Immediately Sam realized something was wrong with Esmeralda.

"C'mon Dean, let's go." She grabbed Dean's hand and began to pull him away. Sam noticed a strange familiar tattoo located on the lower back of Esmeralda.

"I'll be back." Dean said to Sam and Dean left with Esmeralda. Sam opened up the hotel room and just decided to search the web. She started searching and remembered the tattoo on Esmeralda. It was located in one of John's journals. It took him awhile before he found the right one. The tattoo was the mark of a South American folklore called the Shannara. But that was all the information left in the journal. So Sam went back to the internet to do a search.

"The Shannara was a distraught lover who got her heart broken when the men she falls for doesn't return the feeling. The Shannara then goes and claws the heart out of the victim that tried to leave her." Sam didn't jump to conclusions because Esmeralda probably got the tattoo just because. He kept scrolling down the page and there was a drawing of the Shannara. And it was a striking resemblance to Esmeralda.

"Shit Dean!" Sam cursed out loud.

"The Shannara can be killed…." That's all Sam needed to read as he raced outside to the impala to find Dean.


	4. people always told me

Title: people always told me be careful what you do.

Summary: Dean is unknowingly in Esmeraldas trap, can he make it out alive?

Dean and Esmeralda were walking down the street in downtown Harlem when they made a detour in an alleyway and started to make out. Dean's phone began to vibrate in his pant pocket. He tried to reach it but Esmeralda took a death grip hold onto his hand preventing him from answering. "Hey that was slightly important." Dean told her.

"More important that this?" asked the hot vixen as she ripped open her shirt exposing a blue laced bra. Dean automatically started thinking with his other head. And he went for her lips. His phone started ringing again.

"Damint!" Dean cursed. Instantly Esmeralda got jealous.

"So is that phone call more important than me?" Esmeralda said as she grabbed Dean's phone and chunked it against the brick wall. Dean just looked at her in awe. He just met this chick, banged her, and was ready to get back on the job.

"Well I came here to do a job." Explained Dean.

"But you found me, you found love." Said Esmeralda as she went in to kiss Dean. Dean was taken aback and moved away from her kiss. Esmeralda face became hard as stone. "You're just like the others!" She spat. "You're supposed to love me and never leave me for anything!" Esmeralda was going on a rant and Dean didn't know what the hell was happening. Somehow "Billie Jean" came into his head.

"She's just a girl, who thinks that I am the one." Dean started to back away slowly.

"Dean, do you know what happens to men who try to leave me?" She said as she examined her nails.

"Umm, they go to starbucks and drink a double shot espresso?"

"Far from that." In the moonlight he could see Esmeralda's nails becoming longer, animal-like. At that moment Dean wished he had a Bat signal. Well technically a Sam signal.


	5. human nature

Title: Human nature

Summary: Sam is on his way to rescue Dean…again.

Sam looked desperately for Dean, but he had no idea where he and Esmeralda went to. Sam passed an alleyway and he heard what he thought was a scuffle. Sam crept into the alley, hoping it was Dean. But it was two bums arguing over nothing. Sam continued down the alley.

"I just wanted you to love me." Esmeralda said.

"Well, about that." Dean said as he looked for a weapon.

"I just wanted for them all to love me and never leave."

"You're not gonna find love by ripping the hearts out of guys now are you?" In an instant Esmeralda flew at Dean, catching him by surprise. Dean fell and hit his head on the slimy cement. He was out of it for a couple of seconds until he felt sharp pain on his chest. He tried to push Esmeralda off of him but her nails were dug deep into his flesh. "Arrgh!" cried Dean in agony. Sam heard a muffled yell and he immediately called out Dean's name.

"Dean!"

"Sam!" Sam ran to the direction of his brother's voice. Dean kept trying to get Esmeralda of his chest but to no avail. His blood was starting to mix in with the sludge on the ground.

"Bang!" Suddenly Dean felt the clawing on his chest subside, he looked up to see Sam. Sam grabbed a hold of Dean and pulled him up. Dean's chest was shredded with skin hanging off. Sam knew he had to get his brother to a hospital. Esmeralda lay stretched out in the alley with a bullet in her forehead.

"Is she dead?" asked Dean.

"Yeah." Sam replied. The two turned to leave the alley. Then something caught Sam off guard and threw him onto a dumpster. Apparently the bullet to the head didn't kill Esmeralda. She walked over to Sam with blood oozing from her head.

"Silly boy, I can't be killed like that." Esmeralda picked Sam up by his head and began to squeeze it with intense pressure. Sam cried out in pain as his nose began to stream out blood.

"Esmeralda, I love you." Esmeralda dropped Sam down and turned to stare at Dean.

"Do you really do?"

"Yes, let's get away and get married." Dean said. Esmeralda face broke off into a crazed grin. "But only on one condition." Said Dean.

"Yes darling, what is it?" Asked Esmeralda with tears streaming down her face.

"Well, I need you to die." Dean then shot Esmeralda in her chest, her heart to be exact. Black ooze began to seep out from her wound. As she lay on the ground breathing her last breath Dean spared her no remorse and shot twice more in the heart. She stopped breathing and all movement ceased. Dean stumbled over to Sam. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but I'm gonna need a mega size Excedrin for the next week." Dean extended his arm to Sam so he could get up. "We need to get you put back together." Sam said.

"Yeah, I do look and feel like crap." Dean laughed stiffly. Three days later after no reports of any more supernatural deaths, Sam and Dean packed up for their next journey.

"Dean, why do you always go after the dangerous girls?" Dean gave Sam question so thought before answering.

"Why? Why? Sam, its just human nature." Dean replied.

"Hey Dean, Michael Jackson called and told me to tell you to stop using his songs as an answer for when you get horny."

"You're just jealous you never met him." Replied Dean.

"You didn't meet him either!"

"Yes I did."

"When?" asked Sam.

"Well it was when he first opened up Neverland ranch, and that monkey was there."

"Whatever Dean. Let's go." Sam said as he got into the driver's side of the car

"It's the truth!

If you haven't figured it out by now, this story was dedicated to M.J.


End file.
